Catch me if I fall
by Jellytaco
Summary: "Let the games begin Hime" it said before disappearing. Guns. Zombies. Mystery. Dare I say more?


**Hello, I do not own this, but I do own this idea, I guess. I do not own Naruto, if I did a certain man, who died protecting someone else would still be alive to have children with Ten Ten, but, that's that, so here we go :3**

Hinata's boots thundered across the grassy meadow as her poorly tied side ponytail shimmered in the breeze. Her breathes exposed the coldness and bitterness of the cruel early morning. Clutching her satchel closer to her exhausted body, she scans the area for any disturbances. She couldn't figure what it was, but her gut was saying to run. Her lavender white eyes flickered down to her feet, now stuck in the grey cement. A scream gurgles into her throat as she spots the warped creatures from the darkness of the forest. Her scream diminished in her throat as she watches Naruto get attacked by the 'things'. Her attention was averted to the screams that rang out from behind her, twisting her upper body, her head swerves to see her little sister being swallowed as her limbs get strewn across the innocent meadow. She could feel the thin grass strands licking her legs, leaving her a little less distraught. The thin grass strands soon began to slither up Hinata's porcelain legs as she panics, these grass strands soon turned blood red, staining her pale legs like red on a white canvas. Her eye's watered as she felt true fear surge through her body. Grabbing at the red strands, she feels the predators closing around her, chanting her name, as if she were a goddess. One in particular, it beckoned her to the forest, where the darkness consumed everything. It's gender was unknown, but it's voice was like poison, alluring, but deadly.

"It's coming Hime " it said as the grass tightened.

She pulled even harder. _Thud._

"Huh?" Hinata looks at the carpeted floor before her "Oh, a dream, but it felt so real... "

After a shower, she tumbles down the stairs, to see her father, cousin and sister eating freshly made toast, as the maids scuttled in the kitchen. Grabbing her own toast to devour, she proceeds to eat with her 'family'. Neji was watching her, with calm eyes, as she bit into the toast. The dining room was silent as the crunches of various cereals were eaten. Soon, it was time to leave the house full of tension. Hinata, brushed a strand of midnight blue hair from her face as she straddled her bike, before fastening her helmet on and securing her bag on tightly. Her semi automatic pistol, resting in her skirt hem. Ever since the dreams started occurring repeatedly. Two to be honest, not to mention the ammunition hidden in different places. She had a fire arms licence since the age of 13, the one thing hat had made her father proud.

Her dented locker stored unnecessary equipment, that lay dormant in Hinata's backpack. Her books, were wedged comfortably under her arms and resting on her hips. She was greeted by her best friends; Kiba and Shino, not to mention the shaggy mixed breed dog that followed Kiba everywhere, except for when on Kiba's head. Kiba, was quite tan with his families marking on his cheeks. Without them, he looked completely different, his upside down triangles on his cheeks, was the only distinct feature from afar. Shino, though, with his jacket and sun glasses, made him, him. Only once had they seen behind that, but it was never to be spoken of, due to another incident that occurred directly afterwards. Moving into the class, the K.F.C, Kiba Fan Club, was glaring at Hinata, their gazes never taken from the innocent girl. Although, it was small, Kiba had one, not nearly as big as Sasuke's but big enough to have a reputation. A blush frosts Hinata's face as the K.F.C talk dreamily with a hint of pervertedness. Sitting in her seat, next to none other than ; Naruto Uzumaki, the deceased Mayors son. Hinata, couldn't feel attracted to the mysterious yet cheerful blonde, he was her drug, only her drug, but then again a lot of people thought that. She saw her bike, chained to the bike rack. Her pencil tracing the oak, that stood outside. It was massive. Hearing her name for the roll, she responds, before looking back at the tree. The 'thing' there. Falling off her chair and scooting to the closet solid thing, she blinks.

Naruto peers down at the shy girl hugging his leg. He tried not to get a nose bleed, as too cushy things press closer on his leg. Blue meets lavender white. Lavender white blinks, before fainting. Naruto grumble as he carries the sleeping beauty to the sick bay. Surprisingly, no one was there. Laying her on a weird smelling bed, he sits next to her. He could hear her struggles, as she tossed and turned.

"G-g-go away... HANABI!" Hinata screams bolting up and tackling Naruto.

"H-hey, you should calm down" Naruto says as Kurama wakes up.

**"Kit shut up" **Kurama growls as he snuggles back into his cage.

Hinata sat with her big group of friends as she ate her sandwich, listening out for any information on anything. She was sure she could trust her dream, it had foretold too many things when she was unconscious, like how Sasuke would break up with Sakura, because she was cheating on him with Ino. This took everyone by surprise. Her ears were strained to hear any disturbances. She watches everyone heads to 3rd period. Putting her rubbish away, she freezes. Turning around, it was there again. The person from the forest.

"Let the games begin Hime" it says before disappearing.

It was like a stone dropping into a still lake. For a moment she felt the whole world go silent. It rang out, clear as a bell.


End file.
